SAO: Life in the underground
by Haru Katsumi
Summary: There's a lot of people who don't know me. I came so close. So so close. Yet no one knows. The blacked swordsman gains all the credit, yet those who came so much closer get overlooked. That is how I died. I am Chiharu. And this is my story.


Chapter one: How my story goes

If you are reading this, then I am dead. I wanted to leave behind some kind of history, some way for people to learn from my failure. So I guess I should warn you. This is not a happy story, the main characters don't get their happy ending. They fall in love but don't get to meet up in the real world. They don't get remembered. The name on the mural is the only thing that remains, but even that has crumbled into oblivion. It's funny. I did the most... Yet am remembered by none. Maybe this record will get out there and I'll finally get my name out there... And to those who I left behind:

I guess I died, you probably tried hard to save me, as I probably did for you.

I guess in the end it was futile. But the game's not over

Play on. 

Chapter 2: The day it all started

I won't bore you with the details of the day we got stuck in this world. That's a story widely told, I want you to know my story, and the story of my friends...

Haru's POV:  
There are multiple intakes of breath as we all look down into the mirror. I lift mine hesitantly and blink. Myself. Long white hair, pale skin and vibrant pink eyes. I feel a little disappointed, I'd come in this world to escape and now the true me has been dragged into it. I glance around the crowd, it being vastly different to the crowd first there. In the corner of my eye I see a boy with black hair slinking off, he stops to talk with a red head then walks off. I think for a few moments and decide that its probably a good idea to get ahead. I make my way through the panicking crowd and dart down the nearest alley, I try to ignore the fear setting into my stomach as I leave the safety of the town. I slow down slightly and draw my weapon, just in case. I survey the outskirts and my eyes land on a nearby village. I target it and run forward again, sword by my side. I'd probably be able to take on any monsters I run into, but my nerves are so high right now that the sword is my security net. My mind wanders as I think back to the real world, what will happen? Will my parents try to remove my nervegear? Will I die? I shudder. Its not possible right? This is just a marketing ploy to gain popularity...  
SMASH?!  
I blink dazed. I look around and find myself on the floor, sword a meter away. A loud grunting sound makes me look around. A boar scuffs the ground, my heart races and I snatch up my sword holding it towards the boar. My mind goes completely blank and my body totally freezes. It darts forward at an alarming pace but I find myself unable to move. This isn't real right? He can't hurt me... I'll wake up... Time seems to slow as it nears. I see a black blur as a figure darts in front of me to deflect the boar. "Hey! Snap out of it!" I blink and look st the figure. The boy from before... "What ate you doing just standing there?!" He demands. My face colours "I... I froze..." He looks at me and shales his head. "I can see that." He chuckles and I turn to the boar, readying a sword skill. I take it out easily. I smile a little, and find myself laughing. The boy joins in. "Your crazy you know that?" I grin,  
"You have no idea." I hesitate. "Urm... Thanks I guess..." He smiles  
"No problem. The names Kai."  
"Haru." He nods and glances to the village. "Where were you headed?" I nod at the village. And he cracks a grin. "Same, want to come?" I shrug, my old self retiring. "Sure..."

"HARU! Snap out of it!" I startle and quickly deflect the blow with my katana. Kai stands a few feet back, a level 37 lizard man stands in front of me. I must have frozen again... I deflect another blow and shout "Switch!" I jump back as Kai darts forward to attack. He slices 4 times with his sword, a four part combo that knock off 3 quarters of it's health. The next block Kai shouts to me "Switch." My turn to finish the fight, I dart forward and perform a six part combo, health trickles down to 0. A grotesque and inhuman scream prises from its lips and it pauses at an unnatural angle before bursting into thousands of pixelated hexagons. Like shattering glass, this is death In SAO. Simple and quick. That could well happen to anyone of us at anytime... And had already happened to over 2000 players. A flick on the forehead brings me out of my day dream "Jeez Haru what's up with you?" Kai teases. I roll my eyes and shove him away. "Please, Luke I needed to pay attention to defeat that thing."  
"Yeah, that's why you nearly got smashed." Smashed, our nickname for the big jump, be it death or return to the real world, no one knows. And no one wants to test it just in case, like anyone could tell us if we do just go back to the world. I roll my eyes "Yeah right, I was just checking to see if you were paying attention." I say lamely. He raises an eyebrow. "Since when has my concentration been unsatisfactory my lady? I mean I am a level above you."  
"Pfft by like a few xp." I say rolling my eyes. He chuckles and I smile a little. Its always been like this, ever since I met him on the first day. We parted for a little while, but when we met a few weeks later we decided to stick together. Watch each others back, its worked so far. Though lately a lot of guilds have been showing interest. As much as I dislike it, Kai is insistent that we join one. So far we've gotten no where in ways of a compromise and so have stayed out of guilds, sticking with each other. Kai flicks through his inventory and picks out a teleportation crystal, I tilt my head. "What's that for?"  
"Well reaching level 70 is pretty much celebration worthy, I reckon we can afford using one crystal." I smile a little and bring a crystal of my own out. We both hold out our crystal and shout "Teleport : Algade." Blue light envelops us. After a few moments alls I see is black, I frown and glance around. I swipe my finger down and the menu drops down... I'm still in SAO but this place is like nothing I've seen... When I lower my hand a keyboard appears in front of me "T..this is... A system keyboard..." That can't be right, I can alter the game here... A bright light fills my vision and I stagger forward, crashing hard into Kai, he holds me upright and I shake my head trying to clear my vision. "Hey Haru, you OK?" I look up at his concerned expression, my mind flickering to the keyboard.  
"Yeah... I think so..."

Chapter 3: Huntress of the woods

The door closes with a soft click as I step out of my room. I glance towards Kai's room and debate whether or not I should tell him, I shrug and decide against it. It's only a quick routine sweep of the forest. Not like I'm going into a dungeon or anything. I walk down the wooden hall, the floor creaks at my footstep and I smile a little. This virtual world always amazes me, so many details. It's so realistic, aside from a few major factors. Like the fact that you don't need to eat, though for some reason eating in this world does bring some fulfillment. Odd, and the other thing is that there's no need for toilet breaks, which all in all is just plain weird. I take the steps two at a time, the bottom of my cloak taps lightly against my legs as I walk. I throw open the door and step out into the mostly empty street. This early in the morning, the town is empty of players and npc. Perfect opportunity to get first dibs in hunting. I pull down two fingers to open my menu, I glance at the map and look over the forest deciding on where I should hunt. I shrug and just decide to explore for a little bit. I decide to lightly jog, wanting to feel the wind on my face for a few moments. I close my eyes and let myself imagine i'm back in the real world, jogging in school in P.E or in the park with my siblings. I feel a pang in my chest and shake the image away. Too painful. The edge of the forest painfully reminds me of the days I used to spend hiking in my local forest. I knew every tree, lake and ditch and would spend hours building dens and hiding. I chuckle at the image of me playing with my dad. I draw my katakana and head into the forest. If I take out enough monsters I should be able to reach the next level. I come across a few easy kills, and after a while I get a little bored, I decide to climb the nearest tree, another habit from before SAO. The trunk feels rough beneath my hand as I lug myself up to the lowest branch. My strength stats make the climbing ridiculously easy, It's almost boring. I let my legs dangle and glance down at the forest, maybe I can see an easy target from here. A flash of yellow catches my eye and I frown watching the yellow blob get closer. I jump down and draw my sword, waiting for it to burst through the trees. I can hear its footsteps long before it gets to my line of sight, I hesitate. A little girl bursts out of the brush, tears streaming down her face. Her blonde hair trails behind her, her green eyes blotchy from the tears. She wears the basic clothing you get on the first day of SAO. She's such a little kid, why'd she get stuck hear? "Miss! Miss! Please! Help my S...Sissy!" She cries and throws herself on my legs. I stumble back at her weight and manage to prise her off me. I kneel down in front of her, and say soothingly. "Hey now, whats wrong little one?" She howls louder and shouts

"My sissy sent me to get help! She's in trouble!" She pulls my hand urging me to follow her. I follow without hesitation, after a few moments the girl sets off running. Surprised I sprint after her, she runs fast for such a small creature. I watch her figure disappear into a bush. I follow after her and burst into a clearing. The sun beats strong now that there's no cover from the trees. The clearing is empty. I scan the edges looking for the little girl and frown. "Hey! Where'd you go?" I call. The forest suddenly falls eerily silent, I glance around uneasy and draw my katakana. I go to head back the way I came and am stopped by a black figure I frown and lift my sword. It's a player, his hood is drawn, lips drawn into an amused smirk. What the hell? It steps forward, and I catch a flash of a tattoo on his wrist. Crap. The laughing coffin. That can only mean one horrible thing. This is an ambush. The girl was a trap to lure me here. I hear a snap and spin round, there's another one heading into the clearing. As I sweep the edge of the forest I count 5 more. That makes 7 all in total, way too many to take alone. Maybe if Kai had been here we'd be able to take them, but me against 7 of them is impossible. I assess the situation, they've all got to be at least level 60, I glance at my level. Level 70, the hunting had gotten me up that extra level, all the good that'll do. A wave of hopelessness washes over me. This is unfair, just when I get to a high enough level to get involved in the action I get lured into a trap. I'm not going to be killed by the game, I'm going to be killed by other players, other humans. As the figures step into the clearing I choose a target and dash forward, I life my arm preparing a sword skill and slash across the guys chest. Hiōgi, a three part combo, a slash up and down then thrust. His HP drops slightly and I hesitate, can I kill this guy? Can I murder another person? Its decides for me when he strikes back, my next combo sends him into the red. I lift my sword and then stop, I don't think I can. The hesitation is all he needs to fight back. I see the combo coming and block, he manages to get one direct hit. My HP drops by 3 bars. Tiny, almost no damage. This guy must be low level, maybe that means the others are too? Without thinking I slash at the guy again and he freezes. His HP drops to 0 and I watch with wide eyes as he bursts into hexagons. I freeze as well, I... I didn't mean to... I hear a loud shout behind me and spin around in time to see another guy inches from me. No time to block. My katakana clatters loudly on the ground a few meters from me. My HP drops by a chunk, this one is high level. I'm disarmed and surrounded. This can only end one way. My heart sinks as I observe the party. The guy who hit me snaps an order and one of them scoops up my katakana. He must be the leader, he steps forward with a smirk "The little girl's stronger then she looks." He purrs. I glare

"Afraid of the little girl?" I taunt, If i'm going down, then I'm going down with a fight. I dart forward and my fist glows blue as I punch him in the face. He howls and then his head snaps to me "You little bitch!" He lunges and I barely have time to stumble back before I find myself knocked down. "Your going to pay for that, you can die nice and slow." He brings his sword down into my leg, I watch my HP as it trickles slowly down. I would have thought you'd feel pain, but then of course you don't. It's the shock that gets you. I feel hysteria rising in my chest as my HP drops into he yellow. I bite down on my lip, no way is he getting the satisfaction. My eyes are fixed on my HP bar, when it empties I'll die. Maybe. It doesn't feel very real right now... I guess that's how it is for everyone... He lifts the sword and brings it down again, I can't feel where. My body just feels numb, my HP drops a large chunk then goes back to a slow trickles. I'm a few bars from the red zone. "Little girls like you shouldn't be in this game, what did you do? Steal your brothers game?" He taunts.

"Fuck you." I spit. My mind flicks to my family at home. My baby sister, I've missed her growing up, my little brother who I'd found the most annoying person in the world but now would give anything to hug him again. My mum and dad, my best friend, we'd spent so much time together, practically sisters. Then there's Kai. Who'd saved me on the very first day of SAO, he'd never forgive me for dying. My heart jolts as my HP dips into the red zone. There's only a small amount of HP left... So close to dying, yet so far to how I thought I'd die. The guys words fade as my vision turns black at the edges. " I'm so sorry..." I murmur quietly.

3

2  
The sword suddenly retracts. I keep my eyes closed for a moment listening to the clang of swords in battle, It doesn't occur to me that whatever the reason of the fight, it's someone here to save me. When I eventually prise open my eyes, which takes a lot of effort since they feel like they're made of lead, I see the leader on his ass and a guy standing over him, sword pointed. I blink a few times trying to focus my vision on the person. My eyes travel up his sword to his face. Relief floods through me, Kai. He's talking, but I can't hear him. His words sound fuzzy and there's a ringing in my ears. This is all psychological though. After living so long in SAO we've taken it as real. Kai slashes his sword and the leader bursts into hexagons, gone for good. Me and Kai both murderers in one day. Kai glances up at the rest of the gang, they exchange looks and turn running. Cowards. My HP drips to 1. Kai spins round and drops his sword, he yanks out a green crystal and holds it over me, shouting "Heal!" It crumbles in his hand and my HP jumps. "Haru! Are you okay?" He says concerned

"Brilliant..." I croak softly. He chuckles slightly, but his face drops. I sit up and rub my temple suddenly throws his arms around me, I blink baffled. "K...Kai?" I stutter.

"I thought you were dead..." He mumbles quietly. I blink and then smile softly

"But I'm not, you saved me... again." I joke weakly. He laughs and wipes his face. Is he... crying?! "Urm..." I say unsure. He pulls back and jump up, holding out a hand. I take it and he pulls me up. He turns away quickly, hiding his face and picks up his sword. My eyes flick to my Katakana and I swipe it up as well, sheathing it. "How did you know?" I ask quietly.

"Some blonde kid I bumped into in the forest. I didn't believe her but I followed just in case. When I spotted a scout I came running." I nod and let out a shaky breath. That was way too close... I turn around and force a smile "Lets go back home." 

Chapter 4: Testing Testing

I scowl at the figure in the forest as I slash my katakana. I'd gone out hunting to let off some steam and Kai has followed me ever since. "Damn Kai... Damn test... Damn Kirito! HAAAAA!" I shout as I furiously attack the oversized praying Mantis. The creature bursts into polygons and I stalk off, waving away my rewards menu. I'm not in it for the rewards today. I stand with my hands on my hips and let of a huff of breath "Damn it Kai! Just come out already. Either say what your gonna say or stop following me already!" I snap. Kai looks sheepish and steps out with his hands in mock surrender, like this whole thing is a game. Without thinking I lunge ar him, sword poised. As I predicted he has his sword out in a flash and his connects with mine, locking our sword in an x, a barrier between me and him. I grit my teeth, glaring at him "Look... I know your angry... But I did it for you!" I shove his sword sideways, sending him stumbling. An expression crosses his face and he stands, resolved. "okay. I challenge you to a duel. You win and you can walk away. I win and I get to say what I've wanted to say for a long time..." I frown a little, raising an eyebrow, but give a small nod. His finger smoothly drag the menu and tap efficiently in the controls, a duel invite pops up in front of me. I hit the yes button, numbers appear above us counting down. I glance over at Kai and blink surprised, his sword is held facing downwards, a typical move he uses in actual combat, never duels. He must be serious about this. Well, I'm equally serious. As soon as the countdown hits zero I wait for him to come, watching his footwork rather than sword direction, his tell tale sign is his feet. Sparks fly as his sword connects with mine, I push him back and fein a left attack, instead dipping my sword down at the last second, the sword skill takes over the rest. He blocks 2 of the four piece combo, his hp dropping a chunk. His eyes burn with fury and he lunges forward with more force than before, relentlessly attacking with skill after skill, me barely managing to keep up. What the hell is he so desperate to tell me?! "HAAAAAAAA!" I shout as I dart forward and hit him again, his hp dropping close to yellow and closer to losing the duel. He pauses, breathing heavy, his eyes flicking to his hp bar and back to my furious face. He flicks his sword up, resolve in his eyes. I look at him warily and we both start running. His sword lights up a vibrant orange as lets the combo go, I manage only to block the first one as the sheer force of the sword skill disarms me. I stumble back surprised as the streak ends so many hits?! I breath heavily, my body numb with shock, but I manage to stay upright. My eyes flick to my hp that drips into the yellow, my stomach sinks as Kai is declared the winner. He throws his sword to the ground and runs towards me, stopping a meter away and sinking to his knees, hands on the floor. "I love you!" He shouts. My mouth pops open and then closes then opens again, my mind completely blank, the anger draining completely out of my face. "I've never met anyone like you before!"

I just stand there looking like a goldfish,  
mouth opening and closing on a repeating cycle. Without thinking I whip out a teleport crystal and shout the name of the first place that comes into mind. I don't end up actually teleporting anywhere, I frown and then my face flushes as I realise I'd said the name of my home town. Feeling like an idiot I try again and teleport back to beginning town, tears prick st the edges of my eyes and I shake my head furiously. Its impossible right? To get into a relationship in a situation like this. No. I'm in the right. A message pings but I ignore it, and the 50 more that follow. I spend the rest of the day and night curled up on my bed, mind reeling and a massive pang of missing my family in my chest.

The next morning I wake up feeling stiff, something I didn't think possible in SAO. 76 messages show up in my inbox and I sigh as I flick through them, the first 75 are all apologies but the last one catches my eye. "Help Coffin. Forest. Same place." My hand freezes as I scan the text another 30 times. I jump up my heart pounding. "This better just be a scheme to get to talk to me!" I repeat it like a mantra as I rush off at lightning speed. I dash through the trees, twigs slapping my face. The sun beats down relentlessly and I finally burst through the same bushes into the clearing. I glance around a little hysterical. "So you showed up after all, Bitch." I whirl to face the voice. Two guys stand either side of Kai, his HP is dangerously low. I bite my lip. "Let him go!" A few more guys join the line, only 5 now, they laugh spitefully. "Oh I don't think so. He was so fun to toy with. Just like you'll be." I shudder and then say the one thing I'd never thought I'd say for anyone other than my family "Take me instead!" The main guy just smiles, like he had already guessed thats what I'd say. "I'll go without a fight." I say slipping off my hilt. "Let him go first." I say more confidently than I felt. The man debates for a moment and nods his head, the two guys either side of him chuck Kai's unconscious form down in front of me. My eyes flick to his HP, it'd in the red but not enough for him to die. I gingerly step past Kai, trying to keep my composure. "N-No… Ha… Ru…" I wince as I hear Kai's weak voice. I close my eyes and take the final steps to my death. The leader smiles nastily and nods to his guys who grab an arm each. Be walks up to Kai and kicks him in the stomach earning a pained groan. "Hey! Leave him alone! " I shout at him. Kai has his sister to get back to… The guy glances between me and Kai and a grin slowly spreads across his face. "They both killed one of ours right? I reckon they both should suffer. Him the worst for doing it without question. I reckon he should watch her die. Right here. Boys." They grab Kai in a similar position and force him to watch me. Our eyes meet and my stomach knots as I see his hopelessness. The guy stalks closer drawing a sword.


End file.
